Advancer Skill Tree
*Advancer is capable of manipulating the Wanderer, the Seeker, the Vanisher, and its own powers simultaneously. *Like Vanisher, skills now have only one level but most require 2 SP. *When converting to Advancer, Zero gains 30 more SP, up to a grand total of 120 SP maximum for use. *Advancer finally adjusts Zero's Freelancer stance as well as buffer his other Stances. **As Freelancer, Zero has additional combo and dash attacks that extend his reach. He also has new skills that do not require Zero to enter a stance first before using it. The new skills are also used if the player equips the Sword Stance skills but does not use them in a stance, thus equipping two in one. ***Note that these new skills, whether for Freelancer or Sword Stance, now require the maximum bar like MP characters, whereas Dio, Ley, and Rufus still require a little less to execute their respective skills. **In other stances, Zero is given buffs to aid him in battle, giving him a greater edge against his opponents. **Grandark Domination has also been adjusted to give players a greater experience when playing as Zero. Active Effect Combo Attack Addition SP: 1 Requires: None Info: Adds a spike thrust before his basic combo that pulls enemies toward Zero. Effect Dash Attack SP: 1 Requires: Effect Combo Attack Addition Controls: During Dash, Z Info: Adds a swipe to his dash attack. Press 'Z' again to chain the normal dash attack. Effect Roll SP: 1 Requires: Effect Dash Attack Controls: During Basic Combo or Dash Attack, ↓''' Info: Allows evasion by rolling. Roll can be done during combo or dash attack. This is similar to Jin's roll. Effect Grandark's Domination Reinforcement SP: 2 Requires: Effect Grandark's Domination Controls: Auto Info: Enables Dash attack and Rocket Jump attack. Allows you to stay in Domination mode while in Fatal. If Fatal, the duration is halved. *Sword Stance: Attacks are similar to the Sword Master's dash attack and alternate jump attack. Effect Shock Wave SP: 1 Requires: Effect Grandark's Domination Reinforcement Controls: X '''↑ Info: Slams Grandark down and creates a shockwave that acts as a shield around Zero. Enemies hit will be pushed back. Effect Escape FATAL SP: 2 Requires: Effect Shock Wave Controls: During Fatal, XX Info: By consuming 2 bars of AP, Zero restores a small amount of HP. Technique Viper SP: 1 Requires: Technique Unique Cooldown: 6 seconds AP Consumed: 16 Info: Drills in front with a spike and draws enemies nearer. Can be casted without entering a stance. When casted in a stance, Grandark transforms and increases range. Grandark Domination: No notable change. Technique Bone Crusher SP: 1 Requires: Technique Unique Cooldown: 6 seconds AP Consumed: 16 Info: Zero jumps forward then slams on the ground, creating a shockwave around him and slightly pushes back enemies on the last hit. Can be casted without entering a stance. Slashes enemies after slamming on the ground when casted while in a stance. Grandark Domination: No notable change. Special Huge Impact SP: 1 Requires: Special Two-Hand Smash Cooldown: 10 seconds AP Consumed: 30 Info: Zero stomps the ground and spikes sprout in front of him. Removes Grandark Domination buff after casting the skill on Domination mode. Returns to normal stance when casted while a stance. Special Slash Chaser SP: 1 Requires: Special Huge Impact Cooldown: 20 seconds AP Consumed: 63 Info: Summons an orb with four inner spike drills, damaging enemies inside the orb. Removes Grandark Domination buff after casting the skill on Domination mode. Returns to normal stance when casted while a stance. Special Zero Domination SP: 1 Requires: Special Slash Chaser Cooldown: 30 seconds AP Consumed: 96 Info: Zero slams his hand on the ground and summons a huge spiked orb which grows even more spikes to continuously pierce enemies caught in the area. Removes Grandark Domination buff after casting the skill on Domination mode. Returns to normal stance when casted while a stance. Special Stark SP: 1 Requires: Special Huge Impact Cooldown: 10 seconds AP Consumed: 30 Info: Slams Grandark on the ground and summons spikes, similar to Bleeding Gash. Skill must be casted while in a Stance. Otherwise, Zero will cast Huge Impact. Automatically exits stance after casting. Grandark Domination: Adds Trace slashes. Does not exit Grandark Domination and Stance when casted. Special Shining Gran SP: 1 Requires: Special Prickle Chaser Cooldown: 20 seconds AP Consumed: 63 Info: Zero uses Grandark's energy to release a large Gran Force which phases through enemies. Skill must be casted while in a Stance. Otherwise, Zero will cast Prickle Chaser. Automatically exits stance after casting. Grandark Domination: Slows enemies when hit. Does not exit Grandark Domination and Stance when casted. Special Dimensional Fissure SP: 1 Requires: Special Zero Domination Cooldown: 30 seconds AP Consumed: 96 Info: Zero uses Grandark to open a dimensional rift, drawing in nearby enemies and releasing them from the void afterwards. Skill must be casted while in a Stance. Otherwise, Zero will cast Zero Domination. Automatically exits stance after casting. Grandark Domination: Releases spikes from the rift, dealing additional damage. Does not exit Grandark Domination and Stance when casted. Passive Passive Stance Teleport SP: 2 Requires: Effect DS Teleport Lv2 Control: Z + X during stance Info: Zero teleports a short distance during SS or OS. A cooldown of 5 seconds is applied afterwards. Passive Stance Jump Attack SP: 2 Requires: Effect Impact Control: Z during jump in SS or OS Info: Jump attack is now possible while in SS or OS. Passive Stance Initial Strike Application SP: 2 Requires: None Control: Auto Info: Damages nearby enemies when entering or switching to SS or OS. Passive DS Defense Increase SP: 2 Requires: Passive Stance Initial Strike Application Control: Auto in DS Info: Permanently increases base defense during DS. Passive OS Critical Rate Increase SP: 2 Requires: Passive DS Defense Increase Control: Auto in OS Info: Permanently increases critical strike chance during OS. Passive Grab Damage Reduction SP: 2 Requires: Passive OS Critical Strike Chance Increase Control: Auto in SS, DS and OS Info: Permanently reduces grab damages received during SS, DS and OS (by approimately 7%). Overrides DS Enhancement's buff. Category:Skill Trees